


【毒埃】私人时间

by MissAAAA



Series: symbrock [11]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAAAA/pseuds/MissAAAA
Summary: *Eddie得去参加电视台给他举办的庆功宴，但却忽视了Venom。*Eddie教Venom怎么吃掉自己。*有些产乳和假性怀孕梗





	【毒埃】私人时间

 

在生命基金倒闭后，电视台给Eddie举办了一个庆功宴。Eddie一整天疲于应酬，根本无心顾忌在他体内一直想和他说话的Venom，直到晚上，他终于能悄悄溜到卫生间用冰水洗了把脸后才发现Venom已经变得非常，非常不满。

卫生间没有其他人。

Eddie转过身不出意料地看到他的共生体已经冒了出来，正贴着他抹了发蜡的头发嗅来嗅去。

“我不喜欢这个味道。还有你身上穿的。”

 Eddie在Venom拉开他的领带的时候舒了一口气，顺势也解开了自己衬衫领子上的扣子。西装这东西是他为了应付临时从箱底翻出来的，已经是几年前的东西了。

“太紧。”Venom凝聚出来的爪子抚摸在Eddie衬衫的开口上，半是粘液半是手指地探了进去，摩挲着，“贴在你皮肤上没有空隙，我们不能保证在抚摸你的时候不从衬衫里印出来。”

Eddie嘶了一口凉气。“你最好别在宴会上这么做。”

Venom发出威胁的咕噜，猝不及防地想咬Eddie一口，引得Eddie往后撑在了洗手台上。

“嘿！嘿！”他推着Venom。衬衫被扩张的胸口撑得更紧了，勾勒出乳痕。

于是Venom的手慢慢往下崩开了第二颗扣子，粘液抓捏了几下Eddie胸前的肌肉，在乳下的缝隙里轻轻摩擦了几下，便拨弄起小粒的乳珠。

“这个时候我们应该在家，就像之前的十几天。我们约好的，白天你需要工作，可以，但是晚上必须给我。”

“我也没办法，不来说不过去。”Eddie舒服地哼了一声，他往上抬了抬身体，屁股半坐在洗手台上。变得硬挺的乳头被夹着在布料上画着圈，感觉像是有细小电流戳刺着。

自从和Drake的大战结束，他们终于有时间闲下来好好了解彼此，从生活习惯到兴趣爱好。Eddie像是向导一样教着Venom各种常识，所有的事情，包括该如何给双方一个美妙的亲吻。

在森林里的那次，多少因为Anne的人类身体的影响，Eddie并没有在接吻中感觉到太多被尖锐戳中的疼痛。但现在，他面对的是完完全全的Venom。对方不喜欢收起那副引以为傲的利齿，还有条带着倒刺能插进他的喉咙里让他窒息的长舌头。所以他们花了不少时间在致命的危险和亲密的纠缠中间找到平衡。

Venom一口就能咬断坚硬的骨头，但现在他的牙齿轻叼着Eddie柔软的嘴唇只会带来一些刺痒，舌尖挑逗着唇缝，呼出的热气让Eddie轻颤了一下。

他感觉情欲上来，便脱掉了西装外套。然后又往洗手台上坐了坐，找了个舒服的位置，搂住Venom的脖子，闭上眼挺了挺胸，示意对方也照顾下自己另一边的乳头。

Venom粗糙的舌头在温柔地舔舐过Eddie的口腔后撘在了对方那柔软小巧的舌头下面，像是邀请一样引领着Eddie掌握着这场亲吻的主动权。Eddie的舌头卷舔着Venom的长牙，他吮吸着，舌尖擦碰着舌尖，在粘腻间轻轻纠缠。

而与之相反的，Venom另一只手则粗暴地托着Eddie那寂寞的胸肉，向上反复挤压揉捏起来，扯开了更多的纽扣。Eddie的腹部在空气的凉意下猛地收缩起来。他呻吟着，把自己贴在了Venom凝聚出来的身体上，用麻痒翘立的乳尖摩擦着。他的手指也更加用劲地抱紧了Venom，粘液让他们在指尖彼此相融。

“你湿了。”突然Venom发出戏谑的笑意，让Eddie打了个激灵。

“啊？什么？”Eddie动了动腿，他的阴茎卡在裤子里是有点难受，但还不至于这么快。“你湿了。”Venom恶意地掐了一把Eddie的胸，爪尖留下红印，“看看你，都流出来了，这下你之后还怎么回到宴会上去？”

Eddie迷茫地看着Venom，在他们的距离稍微拉远了一点的时候，感到胸口附近的衬衫贴在自己的皮肤上，像是被水湿了一样。他眉头皱了起来，往下看到了已经从沾湿半透的衬衫里显出一些颜色的自己的乳头上，有白色的液体流了出来。

“什么！什么鬼！你干了什么！”Eddie慌不择路地往后爬，后脑磕在洗手台的镜子上，然后被掐着胯拽了回去，“你做了什么？！”

“没有什么。”Venom笑着拽开了所剩无几的衬衫纽扣。他按着Eddie，猛地用竖着倒刺的长舌从下而上舔过渗出汁液的乳头，未舔尽的乳液从他的嘴边流了下来，顺着Eddie腹部的肌肉流进了裤子里。Eddie紧张地呼吸急促。

“你们雄性动物本来就有乳腺，我只不过稍微刺激了一下你体内的激素分泌，让它们都流到你这里。”Venom的双手一起抓着Eddie的胸，往上捏着挤压出更多的乳汁。这些汁液从他的指下流过，从Eddie的侧胸淌到他的后背，引得Eddie像是被烫着一样弹了一下。

Venom又给了Eddie一个温柔的吻，讨好地舔过Eddie的舌面，让Eddie僵硬的腰变得酥麻。

安抚Eddie对于Venom是件很容易的事，但Venom也清楚是Eddie在顺着他。于是他舔吻着Eddie仍然皱紧的眉头，当着Eddie的面用触手拉过保洁用的长拖把卡在了卫生间的门把手处。

“没人会来，Eddie。现在是我们的时间。”他亲吻着Eddie的脸颊，直到Eddie染上红晕，抵不住地发出一声呻吟。

“我想上你。你还没教过我呢。”

Eddie抽了一口气。前几天留在他电脑记录里的那些突如其来的色情网站的浏览记录难道是假的吗？他瞪了Venom一眼，抬起腿想踢Venom，结果被对方轻而易举地拉住了脚踝。粘液顺着他的裤管钻了进去，拉了了一下他固定袜子的绑带，发出啪嗒的声音，又流过他的膝窝，再从他的大腿内侧渗进了那敏感热情的地方，隔着底裤亲吻，轻咬着他的囊袋。Eddie咬着下唇，呜咽着看见粘液触手蠕动着搔刮着他阴囊的缝隙，在更多的细小触手加入了进来之后，一起缠绕上他的阴茎，缓慢撸动了起来，在他的西装裤子上撑出满满的形状。

Eddie呼吸一窒，他急迫需要释放。但Venom既不让他伸手碰，也不让他并拢腿，只看着他在台子上呻吟着的扭动。

“见你的鬼，Venom！”

“教我，Eddie。”Venom说着把Eddie抱了下来。他凝聚出黑色的粗长阴茎贴在了Eddie的嘴边，温柔地压低了声音说道：“教我。”

Eddie跪在地上，Venom从他背后析出来的粘液压低了他的腰，绕在他阴茎上的触手吮吸着让他不由地往后挺起了屁股。背上的粘液抽出他的皮带，解开了他的纽扣和拉链，像两双大手一样包着他的皮肤，探入裤子和腰胯的空隙，画着圈地抚摸着他的臀肉，然后猛地拽下了他的裤子。Eddie的裤子被卡在了他的屁股下面，勾勒出他饱满的臀部线条，触手坏心地往上勾起他的底裤，再把布料卡进他的臀缝的同时引得他往上抬了抬身子，鼻子擦过Venom的阴茎。

满满都是Venom的味道。

Venom的手托着摩挲着Eddie的下巴，拇指卡在他的唇间，指腹捉弄着他的舌头。

Eddie忍着不去回应，但在瞥了一眼抵死的大门之后，他终于挫败地闷哼了一声。

“见鬼！”他骂了一句，闭上眼睛亲吻起Venom的柱身，发出啵啾的声音。

与此同时，抚摸着他的下体的触手也将他的阴茎释放了出来，更用力地撸动起来。

Eddie按照自身对男性快感的认知一边舔吻着Venom模拟出来的阴囊褶皱，一边用手快速摩擦着柱体，而Venom在配合地让那里变得更大更长，完全进入状态的同时，也让吸附在Eddie下体的触手开始模仿着Eddie的动作而动作。

“我们的快感是一样的，Eddie。你的便是我的。”他眯着眼睛，指尖勾了勾Eddie的下颚说道。

Eddie在吻着他龟头上的马眼的时候感到触手也在吻着他的，同步的感觉带来一种奇异地仿佛他在给自己口交一样的错觉。他抬眼瞪了Venom一眼，但嘴上又有些急躁地想要将阴茎吞进嘴里。那种狭窄的喉头包裹的爽感在他的大脑里作祟。

Eddie收起牙齿，努力张大了嘴。Venom的阴茎压在他的舌头上面，他在每一次的进出的时候用舌尖舔过那上面的脉络。他呻吟着，让阴茎每一次都顶撞在他的口腔深处。Venom保证着他不会窒息。所以他开始调整着位置，压低了身子，仰起头试图将阴茎含进更多，喉管被称出形状的错觉让他自己的开始分泌液体。

胸口上的乳头依然在渗出液体，顺着Eddie的鼠蹊滴到了地上。

但Venom对于Eddie的口腔来说实在太大太长了，很快他便觉得下巴酸涩，他撸动着无法放进嘴里的阴茎根部，又转而专注舔舐着龟头上的洞眼，将舌尖抵了进去。

而Venom的触手则突然顺着Eddie的马眼钻进了他的尿道，然后略微膨胀着硬化成了一根黑色的小棒子。

“该死的！”Eddie尖叫了一声，一下子彻底瘫软了腰，要不是Venom的手拉住了他的双手，他就要瘫坐在地上。

那根棒子在缓慢抽动着，Eddie干喘着整个胸口都变成了粉红色。他摇着头，感到那些乳汁滑到了他的会阴处，停在他后穴的附近，欲滴却不滴。他磨蹭着腿，却只将自己的后面变得更加湿润。

“Eddie，Eddie。”Venom的手指搭在Eddie的手指下面，轻轻摩擦着，“让我操你。”

Eddie把头脱力地靠在了Venom身上，尿道里的快感一波一波鞭笞着他，他的后穴在冰凉的空气中一张一合，但他想起Venom的尺寸就不管怎么样还是有些后怕。

Venom把Eddie抱了起来，重新放在洗手台上。Eddie把自己的阴茎和Venom的贴在了一起，相互摩擦着，他仰着头感受着Venom开始动起腰来的时候将阴囊撞击在他的身体上的快感。

“让我操你。教我，Eddie。”

Eddie颤抖着手拉过Venom的手指抵在了自己的穴口。他的屁股在Venom抚摸过那些褶皱的时候抽动了一下。

“我该怎么做？说出来，Eddie，说出来。”

Eddie觉得羞耻用另一只胳膊挡住了眼睛，但在他尿道里摩擦的粘液却变得更加激烈，直到让他投降般地把他的眼角逼得通红，他呼出扭曲的呻吟，说道，“需要润滑……然后用你的手指……用你的手指或者那些触手操我……”

“然后呢？”Venom的指尖刮着Eddie敏感的皮肤，他让粘液吮吸着Eddie的乳头，在Eddie的啜泣中收集了那些汁液，然后送进了Eddie的肉穴，充当润滑。他粗壮的手指浅浅地抽插着，又问：“我现在可以插进去了吗？”

Venom故意把阴茎在Eddie的臀缝里摩擦起来，偶尔龟头戳上Eddie的穴口都会让对方惊得身体一绷。

“不要！不要！”Eddie摇着头，但Venom却歪着头将插在他尿道里的触手突然变软，粘液融进了他的身体里，无影无踪。一瞬间从快感的天堂掉落到满是空洞的大地，Eddie低吼了出来，

“我以为你说不要。”

Eddie急忙去撸自己的阴茎，但却被凑过来亲吻他的Venom巧妙地挡住了手。

“然后呢？”Venom又问。

Eddie侧过头躲着Venom，咕呜地回答道：“用你的手指把我……操开了……要把里面操软……要有耐心，然后再把你的阴茎慢慢地，一定要慢一点插进来……该死的！能不能快点！”Eddie着急地追逐着方才丢掉的快感，他动着腰，头顶着身后的镜子，迎合着Venom的手指将它吃得更深。

Venom眯着眼睛笑了笑。

“我真是个坏学生。”他舔着自己的牙齿，爪子猛地掐住了Eddie的腿根，将它们掰开到了最大，无数细小的触手钻进Eddie的肉穴，一边释放着安抚治愈疼痛和伤口的化学信号，一边直接将那狭窄的通道撑了开来。Venom不给Eddie任何拒绝的时间，仅仅在Eddie能够睁大眼睛的瞬间，便把自己的阴茎送了进去。

他插进了一半，另一半留在外面，然后慢慢开始律动起来。

“操！”Eddie大腿根抖索着，饱胀感抵到了他的喉咙里，一瞬的疼痛让他大脑一片空白，然后紧接着修复下带来的快感又像潮水一样将他淹没。

他是没勇气抬起头去看Venom的阴茎插在他后面的样子。

而透过门缝，传来外面宴会节目热闹的音乐。

“你还想着宴会？”在他们共同的喟叹中，Venom将阴茎完全挺了进去。

“什么？！”

“你刚才分心了Eddie。”

“只是外面有音乐吓了我一下！”

但Venom不想听Eddie解释，即使他知道这是真的。

“这是我们的时间，Eddie，我们。”他哼了一声，便不再给Eddie能说话的空余抽动了起来。每一下狠狠碾压过Eddie体内的前列腺，让Eddie的阴茎跳动着变成了高涨的粉红。

“我们不会让你再能穿上那衣服的。”他吻着Eddie。留在Eddie体内的粘液扎在的大脑里暂时赶走了记忆里宴会上每一个见过的人。他要Eddie只能看见，只能想起他，只能听见他不断用阴囊撞击着他的声音。

Eddie搂着Venom，他跟随着对方的律动用自己即将爆发的阴茎磨蹭着对方的身体。粘液包围了过来，舔舐着那里每一寸的缝隙，哪一根触手都想把Eddie这根美味吃进更多，哪一根都想听到Eddie满足的哭喊，哪一根都想独占Eddie直到天明。

Eddie射了，而Venom将模拟的精液射在了他的肚子里。

射得太多，太多了。精液在Venom从Eddie的肉穴里抽出来的时候流了出来，而更多地留在了肚子里，让Eddie的肚子挺起了一座小山。

Eddie依然抱着Venom，他无心再指责对方，光是能抱住便花了他太多的力气。

“你想带我们回家么？”他问。

Venom又亲了亲他的脸颊，笑道：

“当然，Eddie。把你肚子里的东西憋住了，回家我会给你更多。”

 

END

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢请在这里或者lof上给个小心心吧（感谢


End file.
